


Pastel Goth

by DinosawrLightwood



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosawrLightwood/pseuds/DinosawrLightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo está encantado con el nuevo profesor adjunto de Historia Universal. ¡Si hasta tiene un club de fans! Sí, todo el mundo excepto Alfred Jones, que sabe que esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre lleva Ivan Braginsky en la cara no es más que una fachada. AmeRus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Goth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia publicada aquí   
> y mi primera historia de Hetalia. Hace mucho tiempo que  
> no escribía fanfics, así que estoy muy emocionada, además   
> que es de mi extraña pareja favorita del fandom... ¡RusAme!  
> Espero que os guste.
> 
> Disclaimer: nada de Hetalia me pertenece; si fuera así el GerIta ya sería canon.

Desde luego, las clases de Historia Universal podían llegar a ser la cosa más aburrida del mundo, o al menos, así era para Alfred, quien, sentado en última fila y al lado de la ventana, miraba por ella, más dormido que despierto, mientras la monótona y lenta voz de su profesor lo llevaba al mundo de los sueños.

No debemos tomarlo a mal, Alfred realmente amaba la historia, y era en primer lugar la razón por la que aquella había sido una de las asignaturas elegidas al rellenar su matrícula, pero en serio... ¿por qué no podía tener un profesor un poco más... enrollado? Entendía perfectamente que el señor Greenleaf tuviera la edad de Tutankamon y que sus métodos de enseñanza no fueran los más novedosos, pero tal vez si no fuera tan jodidamente... tedioso escucharlo, aquella asignatura se le haría, no solo a él, a todos los que impartían aquella clase bastante más llevadera. Por suerte, cuando Alfred creía que ya no podría soportar más su estado de somnolencia y se iba a quedar dormido contra el frío cristal, la campana sonó ruidosamente, sacándole del mundo de los sueños de golpe y porrazo.

Sin dilación, el muchacho se levantó de un salto, bostezando de manera poco disimulada y comenzando a recoger los libros a toda velocidad, no porque estuviese preocupado por si llegaba tarde a la próxima clase -porque resulta que ahora tenía una merecida hora de descanso- sino más bien porque estaba seguro de que si se quedaba demasiado rato en el aula estaría somnoliento el resto del día (y por qué mentir, porque tenía un hambre que podría haber hecho correr aterrado a cualquier animal más o menos grande de esa zona), y no era el único; el resto de sus compañeros de clase estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él. Pero al parecer. Aquel no era su día de suerte, porque antes de que el primer alumno pudiera salir por la puerta, la suave voz del profesor se alzó un momento para detenerlo, alegando que tenía que hacer un importante anuncio y que todos debían escucharlo. Alfred chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, deteniendo sus movimientos, pues de cualquier forma ya había terminado de recoger, dispuesto a irse en cuanto el profesor hiciera su estúpido estúpido anuncio.

—Bueno, chicos —comenzó el hombre con esa maldita tranquilidad que lo tranquilizaba— Como sabréis (y si no lo sabéis ya os lo digo yo) todos los años por estas fechas, el instituto acoge a varios profesores en prácticas de diferentes asignaturas para que aprendan en tan prestigiosa institución de enseñanza cómo ser verdaderos profesionales. Así pues, da la casualidad de que este año, uno de los departamentos que acogerá a uno de los profesores en prácticas es el de Historia, así que mañana mismo conoceréis a la persona que durante dos meses enteros nos acompañará en nuestras clases e incluso impartirá algunas. Sé que a algunos les parecerá una pérdida de tiempo y que interrumpirá con el transcurso de la asignatura —y al decir esto con aquel tono de voz, ligeramente escalofriante para alguien de esa edad y considerado bastante amable, dejó claro que que él era quien lo pensaba— pero hay que ayudar a las futuras generaciones, así que no hay más remedio. 

El aula no tardó en llenarse de un continuo murmullo constante, todos con un tema en común... ¿Quién sería el profesor adjunto?

*

La cafetería estaba llena a rebosar, pero eso no impidió a Alfred hacerse un hueco hasta la comida, bandeja en mano, y llenarla hasta casi formar una pequeña torre, teniendo que hacer malabares con ella hasta llegar a la mesa donde todos sus amigos estaban ya sentados, metidos en un intenso debate acerca de cuál sería la nueva casa donde quedar a jugar a los videojuegos ahora que la madre de Kiku se había hartado de tenerlos casi la mitad de los días de la semana rondando por su casa, haciendo ruido y comiéndose todas las reservas de la alacena (y eso había ido totalmente por Alfred).

—Oh, Al, llegas en un momento estupendo. ¿Crees que mamá dejará que vengan a casa este sábado? Digo, ahora que no podemos ir a la de Kiku...—preguntó su hermano Matthew a la vez que él se sentaba al lado de Arthur, haciendo su bandeja a un lado para colocar la propia, tan a rebosar que los alimentos parecían a punto de derrumbarse sobre él.

—Ah, creo que mamá no estará en casa este fin de semana, tiene un viaje de negocios... De seguro podemos ir sin tener por qué pedirle permiso.

—Pero Al, no creo que sea buena ide...—Matt no pudo terminar la frase, porque enseguida su gemelo comenzó a hablar, y su tono de voz era mucho más alto que el de casi todos sus amigos, así que tapó por completo cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir.

—¿Sabéis qué? Al parecer va a venir un profesor en prácticas que va a aprender del viejo de Historia Universal. En serio, ¿qué demonios va a aprender de él? ¿Cómo aburrirnos hasta la muerte?

—Ve~, es cierto —exclamó Feliciano entonces, pues él también impartía esa clase con Alfred, aunque estaba sentado en la otra punta del aula, según el profesor para evitar que se distrajera mirando por la ventana, aunque era sabido por todos que el italiano se distraía aún más con el estudiante alemán de intercambio que tenía sentado delante— La verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo será... Si es un profesor en prácticas debe de ser joven, ¿no? Recién salido de la universidad o algo así...

—¡Mucho mejor si es joven! Así seguro que no será una momia que nos maldiga con su... encantamiento del sueño— tras decir esto, con un tono de voz que pretendía ser aterrador pero que salió más bien como una especie de quejido (y esto no era su culpa, obviamente, es solo que no se había desarrollado tan pronto como el resto y aún le estaba cambiando la voz. Pero, ¡eh!, al menos su pene había ido creciendo en aquellos años y había alcanzado un tamaño bastante decente) y se metió la mitad de una hamburguesa en la boca.

Arthur comenzó a quejarse entonces porque una de sus porciones de pizza había caído sobre su comida, llenando de viscoso queso grasoso lo que sea que hubiese en el tupper que había traído de su casa, lleno por supuesto de deliciosa comida casera hecha por su madre y que nadie nunca quería comer porque era tan solo para paladares exquisitos. Entonces Alfred se encogió de hombros, alegando que él nunca había pretendido estropear su comida, y que de todas formas le había hecho un favor porque seguro que comer la comida de su madre con cualquier cosa era mejor que comerla sola. Y por supuesto, comenzaron a pelearse y a gritarse y ellos eran grandes amigos, y claro, los grandes amigos sino pelean cada cinco minutos no pueden ser llamados grandes amigos, pero al final se detuvieron porque Francis se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados para saludar y Arthur encontró mejor adversario contra el que pelear.

Era evidente que el grupo de amigos de Alfred era bastante variopinto, pues distaban mucho de parecerse en personalidad, y ni hablar de aspecto o nacionalidad. Alfred y Matthew eran los únicos verdaderamente norteamericanos de la mesa, aunque en realidad Matt había sido criado casi la mitad de su vida en Canadá porque se había marchado con su padre tras el divorcio, o más bien, su padre se lo había llevado con la excusa de que no era justo que él no pudiera ver a sus hijos crecer y que como eran gemelos si podía convivir con uno sería como verlos a los dos, lo que por supuesto no tenía ningún sentido.

Arthur Kirkland era inglés, pero llevaba toda su vida en Nueva York, casi tanto tiempo como llevaba siendo amigo del estadounidense, desde que en infantil el de las cejas se había subido a su espalda y obligado a llevarlo por todo el patio a caballito porque Alfred proclamaba ser un héroe, entonces él era un sir y todo el mundo sabía que los sires están por encima de los héroes porque han sido nombrados por la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Todo esto se había prolongado durante la mayor parte de su infancia, hasta que Al se había cansado y había dejado de hablarle por dos días, hasta que el inglés había ido a su casa a decirle que era mejor que le hablase de nuevo porque nunca encontraría a ningún otro amigo que fuera sir, y como el otro sabía que era lo más cerca que estaría de escuchar una disculpa volvieron a ser amigos, obviamente con ocasionales riñas por el carácter malhumorado, posesivo y en ocasiones sobreprotector de Arthur.

Por otro lado estaba Kiku Honda, un callado muchacho japonés que se había mudado a la ciudad cuando estaban en quinto de primaria y que en toda calidad de héroe Alfred había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños porque sabía que el niño no tenía ningún amigo y bueno... tenía aquella pequeña consola que siempre llevaba consigo y que le fascinaba hasta extremos insospechados. Y la verdad, Kiku había sido todo sonrisas y amabilidad cuando se la había pedido prestada y ni siquiera se había enfadado cuando la había roto, pero aún así el estadounidense se había sentido mal y con el dinero que llevaba ahorrando le compró una nueva a Kiku, cuando originalmente iba a ser para él.

También había amigos más recientes, que había conocido en el mismo instituto, como Feliciano Vargas, un muchacho de origen italiano más interesado en comer y en dormir que en cualquier otra cosa (algo con lo que se había sentido identificado de alguna manera), Antonio Fernández, un muchacho español siempre alegre y amable, aunque extremadamente pervertido y Francis Bonnefoy, un rubio francés que Arthur detestaba con pasión, aunque nunca le había quedado claro por qué exactamente. Aunque claro, a Arthur no parecía caerle bien mucha gente, la verdad.

Todos ellos se conocían ya desde hacía algún tiempo y eran gente con la que Alfred se llevaba bien en mayor o menor medida. Cada cual tenía su forma de ser y sus costumbres extrañas, pero dentro de lo que cabía eran gente normal, gente con la que compartir gustos y aficiones y que, sobre todo, eran sus amigos. Porque para el americano, que era una persona extremadamente sociable, era importante que todos fueran sus amigos, o al menos lo conocieran y tuvieran una opinión decente de él, ¿y cómo no iban a tenerla? Si él era completamente increíble. Durante unos instantes, antes de levantarse para ayudar a Matt a separar a Arthur y Francis antes de que comenzaran una guerra de comida y los expulsaran, el muchacho se preguntó si el joven profesor adjunto que conocería al día siguiente sería alguien tan agradable como el resto de su grupo.

*

Por fin, la hora de Historia Universal había llegado, y era más que obvio que el ambiente no era el mismo que el de otros días, en los que los estudiantes parecían haber entrado en el mismísimo infierno. De hecho, había algo de entusiasmo mal reprimido y un gran murmullo se extendía por todo el salón. Los alumnos no paraban de hacer conjeturas y Alfred, desde su sitio pudo ver como Feli había logrado establecer una conversación con el alemán que tanto captaba su atención, probablemente preguntándose también cómo demonios sería el profesor en prácticas. Pronto, el típico idiota que se queda en la puerta para avisar si viene o no el profesor exclamó que ya se acercaban y su cara de asombro era más que evidente.

Todos se apresuraron a ocupar sus asientos con rapidez, luciendo -que no siendo- como buenos alumnos por una vez en su vida. El señor Greenleaf miró con ojo crítico el aula, pareciendo satisfecho con la disposición de todo y se giró para hablar con la figura que aún se ocultaba detrás del marco de la puerta.

—Bueno, chicos... —comenzó el anciano profesor entrando en la clase— como os veo bastante impacientes, no voy a tardar más en presentaros a vuestro nuevo profesor. ¡No un sustituto, solo está aquí para aprender!— exclamó un poco a la defensiva— Por favor, poneos en pie para saludar como es debido a Ivan Braginsky.

Todos obedecieron, mirando hacia la puerta con curiosidad y... wow. Realmente. Wow. Alfred pudo oír como a algunos muchachos se le caían los calzoncillos desde su lugar y había que admitirlo... no era para menos. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en él, pero era difícil decidir por dónde empezar a mirar. Para empezar, el hombre era increíblemente alto -no es que fuera un muro o algo así, pero había que admitirlo, por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza y media a Alfred- y tenía un cuerpo ancho, con hombros recios. Su rostro era bastante atractivo, quitando por supuesto aquella nariz demasiado ancha que decoraba el centro de este, y su piel era tan blanca que parecía translúcida. Tenía el pelo muy muy rubio, de este rubio casi blanco, cortador de forma angulosa e incluso rapado por un costado, lo que le daba cierto aspecto de tío duro que combinaba perfectamente con el pendiente en forma de cruz de su lóbulo derecho, conectado con una cadena en la parte de arriba de su oreja, aunque no tanto con aquella sonrisa que portaba y que de no ser por el resto de accesorios y su ropa -una sudadera negra con el nombre de un grupo y un dibujo ligeramente macabro en el centro y los pantalones negros pegados y rotos, rematados con una bufanda tan blanca como la nieve- le hubiera hecho parecer un niño pequeño e inocente. Se notaba muy joven y bastante amable, y ya podía escuchar como algunos chavales de su clase parecían a punto de desmayarse de la emoción cuando se colocó en el centro de la clase para presentarse.

—Buenos días —comenzó, con un acento fuerte y duro, que Alfred supuso que se trababa de ruso por el nombre del profesor— Soy Ivan Braginsky y espero poder aprender mucho y enseñaros también.

Su voz era sorprendentemente suave, casi infantil y aquello le produjo un escalofrío al rubio, que lo vio ligeramente... espeluznante para alguien de ese tamaño y con esa forma de vestir. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y tampoco tuvo la oportunidad, porque entonces un chico de la clase comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, de manera más que evidente.

—Oh, tío... Tienes voz de niña, ¿acaso eres gay? —preguntó con un tono completamente estúpido que pretendía ser burlesco.

Alfred temió que el profesor adjunto se echase a llorar o algo (porque eso era lo que solían hacer los sustitutos) y el rápidamente formado club de fans de Ivan Braginsky lo apuñaló con la mirada. El chico de la broma, ante tanto repentino odio, se hundió un poco en su silla, aunque sin dejar su sonrisa chulesca.

—¡Evans!— gritó el profesor Greenleaf escandalizado, rojo como un tomate —¿Te parecen esas maneras de tratar a tu...

—No, no se preocupe, señor Greenleaf —dijo entonces Braginsky, aún con ese tono extremadamente suave y esa sonrisa en la cara.

Sin embargo, todos se congelaron, porque su manera de hablar había dejado las temperaturas de la clase bajo cero, y su sonrisa era fría y cruda, como si de alguna forma escondiese algo más. Además, sus ojos (Alfred no podía distinguirlos desde allí... ¿eran azules? ¿grises?) parecían dos bloques de hielo y el resto de alumnos casi podría haber jurado que un aura negra se había formado a su alrededor.

—Así que Evans... —empezó el nuevo profesor, mientras se acercaba lenta e inexorablemente a la mesa del muchacho— Piensas que porque hablo de forma tranquila y educada tengo voz de niña y soy gay, ¿verdad? Ah, pero eso no es nada amable que decir... ¿Acaso tus padres no te han enseñado modales?

—S-s-sí...

—Entonces obviamente, es que tú debes de ser algo estúpido para no haberlos aprendido correctamente... Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podremos repasar esas lecciones durante mi estancia aquí, querido.—Braginsky había apoyado su mano en el pupitre de manera calmada, y jugueteaba con uno de los bolígrafos del chico, que de repente parecía tremendamente afilado en sus manos.— ¿O prefieres que te ayude a mejorarlos en clases particulares?

A Evans parecía a punto de darle un infarto, pero tuvo la suficiente consciencia para apresurarse a negar repetidamente con la cabeza. Más tarde lo negaría, pero incluso podían verse sus ojos brillantes y húmedos y parecía sorprendente que aún no se hubiera hecho pis encima. Por suerte, no ocurrió nada más, no hubo ningún desmembramiento ni ninguna clase de apuñalamiento ni muerte violenta. El nuevo profesor simplemente regresó enfrente de la clase de nuevo con una sonrisa normal y ocupó una silla al lado del señor Greenleaf, quien parecía bastante consternado, al igual que el resto de la clase.

—Siento si lo he interrumpido, señor, pero soy defensor de que no hay que gritarle a los alumnos. Una simple regañina, suave pero enérgica parece bastar, según muchos estudios. Estoy seguro de que Evans no volverá a comportarse así, ¿verdad? -preguntó clavando su mirada en el chaval, que volvió a negar, completamente aterrado.— ¿Ve? Ahora, ya no le molestaré más, estoy deseoso de aprender y tomar nota.

El viejo parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir nerviosamente y se levantó para comenzar la clase mientras Braginsky lo miraba con verdadero entusiasmo, tomando nota en su cuaderno, que por cierto, tenía un campo de girasoles en la tapa. Tal vez era por los nervios o porque realmente se estaba esforzando por impresionar al profesor en prácticas, pero la explicación del señor Greenleaf no fue ni la mitad de aburrida que solía ser. Sin embargo, nadie en la clase prestó atención, demasiado ocupados manteniendo la mirada en el misterioso Ivan Braginsky.

*

—¡Te lo juro, Arttie, ese tío es la cosa más aterradora y guay que ha pasado por la sala de profesores! —exclamó Alfred, casi con chiribitas en sus ojos— ¡Casi hace que el imbécil de Evans se meara encima!

—Ve~Es cierto, es cierto... Cuando se levantó casi me pongo a llorar yo también, es tan aterrador...—secundó Feli.

Justo entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa, el susodicho profesor pasó a su lado, todo sonrisas amables y voz suave, caminando al lado del señor Greenleaf como un niño entusiasmado, e incluso les agitó la mano en forma de saludo, probablemente reconociéndolos de su primera clase, lo cual le provocó un escalofrío de miedo y disgusto a Feliciano.

—Bueno, yo no diría que es aterrador, tal vez un poco grande... Pero tiene pinta de simpático.—expresó Arthur, abriendo su taquilla para sacar un par de libros— Y me gusta la ropa que lleva...

—¡No es simpático, da miedo! —se quejó el italiano de nuevo, sin dejar de temblar, mientras Alfred se apoyaba contra la fila de taquillas metálicas, pensativo.

—¿Creéis que le caeré bien? —preguntó de repente, mirando a los dos profesores alejarse- Es cierto que da algo de miedo, pero seguro que no es mala gente en el fondo y tal vez pueda subir mis notas en Historia si consigo que seamos amigos, ¿no?

—¿No crees que sería mejor que estudiases más para subir tus notas?— apuntó el inglés, mirándolo de forma acusatoria-

—¡Pero así es más fácil! Además, mamá ya está bastante descontenta con mis notas, una ayudita no me vendría nada mal...

—¡Eso no es nada honesto! ¡Y solo es un profesor adjunto, dudo que pueda intervenir en tus not...! —comenzó a quejarse Arthur, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras Alfred iba hacia la cafetería a buscar algo de comer, preguntándose si a Ivan le gustaría Metallica.


End file.
